The Alphabet
by MyPurplePen
Summary: Kurt asks his Master to try out some new kinks during their playtime, what better way then to go alphabetical. Dom!Blaine sub!kurt D/s Bondage more warnings in chapters
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a new story I thought of and couldn't stop thinking about it, Each chapter will be a letter of the alphabet and each letter is a different kink. I hope people like this I thought it could be an interesting idea, let me know please.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Come here pet" Blaine yelled out

"Yes Master" Kurt said as he entered the living room and immediately dropped to his knees

"I was thinking about what you said the other day about trying some new things, and I have done a little research and made a list of 26 new kinks that we haven't tried yet or haven't done in a while, what do you think are you willing to try anything I want?"

"Yes, Master please I'm dying to try something new anything"

"Perfect, we will start tomorrow, and continue on for 26 days, everyday, but as how right now how would you like it if I fucked your brains out?" Blaine asked slowly running his hand over his slave's body, Kurt could only moan in response.

"Yeah you'd like that pet? Go to the bedroom" Blaine ordered "Get on the bed face down I want to watch your ass as it spreads so wide for me"

Once Kurt was comfortable on the bed Blaine climbed in between his stretch out legs grab the lube for the nightstand poured some onto his fingers and pushed them into his pet's willing ass. "God you are so tight pet, I love your ass, ready for me?"

"Yes master…oh god please master…fuck me hard" Kurt panted as his curly haired lover pushed his cock all the way into his body until it was buried to the hilt inside him. Blaine gave Kurt no time to adjust before he started thrust with a fast pace inside him

"Yea…Oh that it pet… move, shit yea… move your ass on my dick. Fuck yourself on me, God you feel so good pet could stay buried inside you all day, just keep cumming in your ass till you have so much cum in you it starts leaking out, fuck yeah you feel so fucking good, do you love it pet?" Blaine said as he licked Kurt's ear just the way he liked it.

"Mhmm Master oh god I love it so much, oh god don't… ahh oohh yea fuck… don't stop oh fuck me hard fuck me so hard I'll be bruised for days master please don't hold back. "

Blaine didn't need to be told twice he pushed his boy up till he was on his hands and knees, then with his knee pushed Kurt's legs further apart and fucked him harder than he even thought possible. "Is this what you want you willing little slut, you want me to fuck you like this huh on your hands and knees begging like a good little slut that you are" Kurt could only moan and yell out incoherent words he could no longer hear or see anything around him his whole world was reduce to what his Master was doing to his body "I bet you want to cum little boy, I bet you want to spray your juices all over don't you little boy" Kurt simply nodded in response "I can't hear you Kurt do you want to cum pet? Verbal Answers or I won't let you"

It took Kurt several seconds before he could speak "Yes, please master…please may I cum my master"

"Yes my beautiful pet you may cum, cum right now boy" Blaine commanded as his hand slipped around Kurt's body and he started to stroke his hard aching cock. "That it baby cum" Kurt didn't need any more encouragement as he came all over their comforter, the clenching of his pet's ass round his cock was too much for Blaine to take he came inside Kurt collapsing on the bed on top of his boy as he rolled of Kurt he gave him a little slap on the ass "Pet you came on our bed I believe you know what you have to do know, please do it"

Kurt slowly sat up and crawled down to where his cum was all over the comforter and lowered his mouth to it licking it all up "Oh what a good boy, I love watching you lick your own cum. Do you like the taste of yourself my pet?

"Yes master, thank you master" Kurt said as he crawled off the bed and dropped to his knees at his master's feet "Thank you for fucking me so hard and for letting me cum and then for letting me clean up my mess, thank you master."

"Your welcome my pet, now take those sheets down to the laundry room and clean then come up and make me dinner I'm rather hungry after that." Blaine ordered.

The End.

* * *

**Please Review and maybe leave me any ideas you have for kinks, I need 26 so please feel free to give me any ones you can think of. Thanks for reading!**


	2. A is for Abrasion

**A/N: Here is the first chapter I hope you like it, its not a very common kink but I thought it sounded interesting.**

**This chapter will involve name calling, and rubbing rough objects onto someone's skin if you do not like that or it bothers you in anyway please do not read. Thank you. For the rest please enjoy!**

* * *

**A is for Abrasion**

When Kurt woke up the next morning he was very excited about what the day held in store for him. He had no idea what new kinks his master had found all he knew was that there were 26, one for each letter in the alphabet. He rolled over, only to be surprised to find out that he was alone. "Huh that stranger Blaine rarely ever wakes up before me," he thought out loud. He climbed out of bed to find a note on the bedroom door

_Good Morning my pet, met me in the playroom when you get up, the fun is about to begin! –Master_

Kurt almost ran to the playroom he was so excited. When he got there he saw his Master in full on Dom gear. He was wearing his leather pants and vest and those sexy leather boots that Kurt loved some much.

"Hello my pet" Blaine said as he stared at him for a very long time, it was only then that Kurt realized he was just staring at Blaine not down on his knees like the good boy his master had trained him to be.

Kurt immediately dropped to his knees with apology "I am sorry Master you just look so sexy all dressed up like that I lost me for a moment, it won't happen again I promise"

"It better not boy you know the rules when you enter a room that I am in you are to drop to your knees and remain there until I give you permission to move, but since I want to get right into our fun I'll forgive you, but only this once. Understood?

"Yes, Master, Thank you Master"

"Ok since today is the first day I figured we would start with A, make sense right, so today A is for Abrasion, and just in case you don't know what that means Abrasion involves the stroking or brushing of the skin with rough, textured objects such as sandpaper, emery boards, and the like. Does that excite you boy?"

"Yes Master" Blaine ordered his boy to his feet and the fun began.

"You remember your safe word, pet?"

"Dalton"

"Good, on the mattress on your back pet"

Kurt moved to comply, stretching out and causing his muscles to shift tantalizingly under his skin. He noticed the restraints and his eyes sought out his play partner. Kurt smiled up at him the action was rewarded by a bright smile as the younger man bounced on his toes then sprung forward and began cuffing the sexy older man, spread eagle, to the bed.

Blaine knew that his boy was watching his every move, every buckle that fastened. They weren't particularly sophisticated cuffs and he knew that if his pet was strong enough he could get out of them but holding him to the bed wasn't the purpose of the cuffs they were symbol, a reminder of who was in control. He was tempted to blindfold the slim boy too, but Blaine loved looking into Kurt's blue eyes during these kinds of games they showed him how much his pet truly loved every second of what they were doing.

Kurt watched his curly haired lover walked over to the dresser on the other side of the room and looked at the assembled toys. Blaine rubbed his hands trying to decide where to start; he had little time to plan for today. He picked up the unexpected first, the cordless hair remover and exfoliate it was like a sander in some ways, only he suspected it would be a lot less brutal, the pad on it was like fine grade sand paper.

Blaine moved back to the bed and he could see that he was still being watched, there was a confused look on the older man's face, but he just grinned wickedly. Kurt jumped visibly when the device was turned on and a soft buzzing noise filled the silence, but he didn't protest at all. He lay still and tried to relax. Blaine started at the left ankle and worked his way up slowly, alternating between legs.

Kurt squirmed slightly, he couldn't help it, it was almost ticklish, not at all what he'd expected. Blaine flicked a switch and went over Kurt's inner thigh more thoroughly, it was an odd sensation that went beyond ticklish and leaned more towards tingly, rough. He moved from one thigh to the other then back. Kurt swallowed hard, his cock was rock hard now, he knew without looking. His eyes were closed and he was letting himself get lost in the sensation. The device moved and glided over his abdomen a few times before continuing up his chest. As Blaine dragged the sander over his nipples Kurt couldn't contain the moan that ripped though his body and his back arched off the bed, not sure if he was trying to escape the sensation or get more of it.

There was a dark chuckle from his master, "like that do you, pet?"

"O…yes." The blue eyed boy gasped out. The exfoliate made its way to the other nipple and elicited the same reaction. Blaine made a couple of passes over the now hard little nubs, and Kurt was crying out freely with the sensation. He went from one to the other and hovered over it, allowing the oscillating motion do all the hard work. Kurt writhed and squirmed, crying out incoherently. Blaine soon grew tired of that toy quickly and moved to replace it with the others.

Picking up a hard bristled toothbrush he returned to the bed. The brown haired man paused a moment, with his index finger he collected the clear fluid that was leaking slightly from his pet's cock slit, making sure that his captive was watching, he brought it up and licked it slowly off, with a moan of appreciation.

"Nice, pet. Tasty." He smirked wickedly and climbed between the spread legs.

With one hand he held Kurt's cock steady with the other he started to move the toothbrush bristles up and down the length of the shaft. Gently at first, but with increasing pressure, he moved so that he covered the whole shaft evenly from all sides. Before long, there was real pressure behind the scrubbing action and curses were falling freely from his boy's mouth almost continuously. Blaine was listening carefully but never heard the safe word, so he carried on happily; there was a long way to go yet. The toothbrush moved down to treat the tied boy's balls to the same experience, moving in circles this time as the bristles were used more stiffly to abrade the skin.

He leaned over the stretched out body and circled the nipples firmly with the toothbrush, working over the already sensitized flesh again. He concentrated on the nubs a moment before going back to circling them, spreading slowly and firmly outwards. Kurt was arching and muttering, Blaine took that was a good thing by the blissed out look of pleasure on his sub's face.

The singer was amused and pleased at the responsiveness of his brown haired lover. He slipped off the bed and left Kurt muttering curses. Blaine went to the dresser, picked up the packet of extra strong mints and slipped one into his mouth. He picked up a tube of menthol muscle rub and squeezed a tiny blob on his finger. Making sure not to disturb that, with his free hand he picked up the pair of leather gloves.

Returning to the bed Blaine set the gloves aside and leaned over once again, this time he used his index finger to slowly dab the menthol rub onto one nipple and then the other before working it in properly. Kurt looked confused for a few moments as his Dom looked into his eyes. Then those blue irises flared a little brighter and his mouth formed and oh' as he felt that delicious burn start; white heat prickling the already sensitive nipples.

"Oh my God." His head tossed from side to side. "What are you doing to me? God it hurts, Master it hurts"

"I know it hurts, but it also feels good am I right pet? Kurt nodded his head yes "Yes Master it does feel good, oh God… shit… it feels so good"

To emphasize the words, Kurt's cock pulsed and throbbed, oozing more clear juice. Blaine smirked triumphantly as he pulled the leather gloves on. These weren't regular leather gloves however, these gloves had hundreds of prickly tacks sticking out of the palms, and depending on how they were used they could tickle or be used for torture. The younger man still had some of the mint left in his mouth as he leaned forward and ran his tongue teasingly up along the length of the hard pulsing shaft.

The gloved hands moved to lightly caress the strongly muscled thighs, tiny pinpricks scratching at the skin. Kurt shifted and moaned. The burn on his nipples and the scratching at his thighs sending him into a world of pleasure and pain, all he could do was thrust his hips up hoping to get some relief.

"Want me to suck that pretty cock of yours, pet?" He heard his master say. "Yes… please suck me… please Master?" Kurt's breath was now coming in ragged and harsh pants, as he gasped for air.

Since his pet was being such a good boy Blaine was only too happy to oblige, as he took the hard flesh into his mouth and suckled on it, and just like he had with the nipples his gloved hands continued to glide over thighs and abdomen, up over well-defined pecks and already tormented nipples. The touch altered between a light caress and a heavy grazing that left thin red welts in its wake.

Kurt's body was on fire, his mind rapidly turning to mush. Everywhere his master's hands traveled left a blazing trail of sensation, his nipples burned and his cock was being sweetly sucked. Then, his eyes widened again.

"FUCK." Kurt roared. His body stiffening as the cold burn spread along his cock. He gasped for the air that burned his lungs. Blaine would have grinned if he didn't have his mouth full at that moment. He knew it was only a matter of time before his pet felt the effects of the mint he had popped into his mouth. His eyes twinkled with wickedness as his hands moved to run up and down the insides of Kurt's thighs, grazing over delicate skin, and then he started to rhythmically tap to a beat that only he could hear in his head. The strength of the drumming varied between light and hard.

He sensed that his boy was so close and he reached both hands up and simultaneously dragged them down the length of his torso hard, scratching the skin, raising bright red welts that were verging on breaking the skin. Oh how he wanted to make this devilish beauty bleed so he could lick it up, but he resisted the urge.

Kurt shuddered, his hips snapped up and he cried out loudly begging to come, he looked down at his master still sucking his cock once they locked eyes Blaine gave him a simple nod and Kurt cried out again this time he shot his load into that incredibly talented mouth. His whole body one big nerve that was on fire. He collapsed onto the bed. Blaine removed all contact and looked at the auburn haired man as he fought to regain his breath.

"Wow, Master… that was…wow." The slave blushed, he notice however that Master's cock was still hard and leaking cum "Oh master you haven't gotten off yet"

"No I was waiting until we were done to slid my cock into that gorgeous ass of yours" He said as he ran his now glove free hand along his boy's ass crack teasing his hole, "would you like that my pet?" Kurt could only nod.

Blaine reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube squeezed some onto his fingers and slid them into his boy well used hole. He moved them around until they brushed against Kurt's prostate making his hips arch off the bed. After removing his fingers Blaine slid his dick right into the boy's ass not stopping until he was buried to the hilt inside him. Kurt screamed as he felt his cock hardening again.

Blaine started to thrust into Pet's tight writhing body at a pace so harsh that the older boy knew he would be left with bruises the next day.

"God I love fucking you, pet. Your legs spread apart for me you beg me to fuck your tight little ass harder, moaning and screaming my name, claiming you as mine. Pet your ass is mine, all mine no one else"

"Yes master only yours. No one else gets to fuck me only your big hard cock" Blaine kept thrusting hard into his body he knew he wasn't going to last long he could already feel his orgasm approaching.

"I'm going to come boy; I'm going to cum into this sweet little ass. Mark it as mine"

"Mark me, claim me as yours. God I'm only your master" Kurt moaned as he felt his balls tightening signaling the start of his own orgasm "I'm going to cum again, please can I cum master please let me cum master"

"Wait pet you can cum after I cum, you understand do not cum or I will have to punish you and we don't want to do that not after you have been such a good boy all day"

"No master we don't, please cum soon though master I don't know how long I can hold it" Kurt begged hoping his master would take pity on him

"I will cum when I'm good and ready, you do not tell me what to do boy. No more talking or I will leave you with that aching cock all night" Blaine yelled as he continued to abuse his slave's body. He thrust harder and harder for a few more minutes and then he couldn't take it anymore and he came in his pet sweet little ass.

"Oh thank master, may I please cum now?"

"I don't know, you already got to come today, in my mouth no less, I don't know if you deserve yet another orgasm" Blaine started but then he looked down at his beautiful slave and saw all the red marks on his torso and his raw nipples and decide that Kurt had been a good enough slave to cum again, so he took hold of Kurt's leaking cock and start to stroke it

"Cum, boy cum now" Kurt didn't waste any time as he sprayed his juices all over his and Blaine's stomach. Blaine pick some up with his fingers and placed them at Kurt's mouth, he watched as his beautiful pet eagerly suck the fingers into his mouth licking his cum off of them. Blaine removed his fingers and got up from the mattress. He retreated to the bathroom and got a wet and dry face cloth, and cleans them up. He then reached up and uncuffed Kurt's hands massaging his sore shoulders. Blaine pulled Kurt off the mattress and brought him into their room and laid him on the bed, before laying down next to him pulling his slave close to his chest. "That was fun master, I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings, and I wonder what B could stand for…maybe breathe control, body harness, blood play…."

"Go to sleep pet, you'll find out tomorrow and trust me your going to love it"

The End.

* * *

Please Review and leave any kinks you would like these dirty boys to try...like I said I need all the ideas I can get.


	3. B is for Bastinado

**A/N: YEAH YEAH YEAH So excited to hear about DOMA and Prop 8! Today is an incredible day! Today LOVE conquered Hate! LOVE IT! Love Is Love! 50 years from now kids will read about today June 26, 2013 in their history books and will be shocked that there was a time gays couldn't get married, just like I was shocked to read that blacks had to ride at the back of the bus! Today history was made!**

**Anyway here is the next chapter, I think I'm gonna try and update this story on Wednesdays, that is the easiest day for me to write and upload as my husband works the night shift. **

**Also I am having a diffucult time finding kinks for every letter of the alphabet, I'm struggling with J, M, X, Y, Z if anyone can send some ideas for those letters it would be greatly appericated. Thank you!**

**This chapter involves the beating of someone's feet, if you dont like that or feet gross you out please don't read, to everyone else o****n with the story...**

* * *

**B is for Bastinado**

When Kurt woke the next morning his chest hurt like hell, "Ow oh god it stings," he moaned as he got out of bed and began his daily routine. The routine was the same usually every morning he woke up showered made him a small breakfast; he would then clean any of the equipment that needed to be cleaned, then make his master's breakfast, bring the tray into their bedroom and gently wake his Master.

"Master, master breakfast is ready," He said gently shaking Blaine

"Thank you pet, what did you make me today?" Blaine asked as he sat up in the bed and put the tray on his lap. "Eggs, sunny side up of course, waffles and coffee" Blaine dove right into them as Kurt sunk to his knees and waited for his master to be done so he could bring the dirty dishes into the kitchen and start cleaning them. Kurt knew his Master rarely liked it when they ate a meal at the same time so it was quiet a shock when his Master asked

"Have you eaten already?, if not you could have some of mine" Kurt was so surprise by what Blaine said that he was now unsure if he should have eaten when he did or should he have waited for his Master

"Yes Master, um… Yes I a… I ate after my shower, I'm sorry should I not have, should I have waited for you, I know you don't like me to eat at the same time so I assumed it was ok, but if not I'll gladly be punished for and it will never happen again, I am so sor…"

"Shhh, my love I don't mind that you ate, I just didn't know if you had and we have a busy day ahead of us and you need your strength" Blaine said as he ran his fingers through his subs hair lovely letting him know that he really wasn't angry with him in anyway, once Kurt realized this he let out a long sigh and said a quite thank you.

"I'm finished now pet" Kurt immediately jumped to his feet and took the tray into the kitchen, loading the dished into the dishwasher. "When you're done with that meet me in the playroom and I'll tell you what B stands for" Blaine said as he walked into the playroom and got out everything he would need for today. Once he was finished Kurt appeared at the door. He walked into the room and kneeled at his Dom's feet. Slightly disappointed that Blaine was only wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Good Pet, now today is going to be a very fun day and if you're as good as you were yesterday I might let you cum today." Blaine said circling his pet like he was his prey, "today is the 2nd day of our little experiment so we are on B, now B could stand for a lot of things and I went through them all but once I saw this particular kink I knew I had to do it to you" he said running his hand along Kurt's back and shoulders.

"You know that I have always had a foot fetish, don't you pet" continuing after getting conformation "you know how much I love those sexy little feet of yours so I thought what could be better than Bastinado" Kurt looked up at the shorter man with a confused look having no idea what that meant "Bastinado is inflicting pain on the soles of the feet, often by striking, cropping or whipping them. As I read that I couldn't help but get hard at the thought of your feet bound and at my mercy as a beat them and turn them as red as I love to turn your ass. Would you like me to do that, pet?"

"Yes Master, please beat my feet" Kurt replied trying to sound like he was into this but secretly he would rather Master do something else, he just couldn't see how he would get and pleasure out of his Master whipping and beating his feet, but he knew he couldn't say that, he knew if things got really painful he could always safe word, but he didn't like using that word as he was a pet and pets do as they are told when the disobey they get punished and Kurt really didn't want to be bent over the spanking bench so he kept his concerns to himself.

Blaine could see the slight hesitation on his pet's part about this kink, but Blaine was certain that once Kurt gave it a try he'd like it. So he ordered the boy to his feet as he crossed the room and went to the padded bench and patted the surface.

"I want you face down on here, baby."

Kurt was feeling more nervous about this as the seconds went by but he crossed the room to where the curly haired man stood and hoped onto the bench carefully laying him down upon it, taking a moment to arrange his erection for comfort. Once settled he found a cutout at the top of the bench and put his face into it after he had gotten himself into position, he felt those gentle hands run over his back calming him as they moved.

Blaine was taking in the body that was spread out in front of him. He let his hands wander, taking in the pert enticing ass. His hands massaged the globes and squeezed and he visualized sliding his cock between the twin mounds.

Picking up an 18" spreader bar, Blaine moved to the end of the bench. He cuffed each ankle to one end, forcing the feet apart a good, but comfortable, distance. He paused there a moment to run an index finger lightly along the sole of the right foot from toe to heel. He chuckled when the toes wriggled. Moving along the length of the bench, he firmly gripped the older man's wrists and pulled them behind his back.

"Hold them there." He instructed, while he went for wrist cuffs.

He was pleased that he wasn't questioned or disobeyed. And he quickly buckled the thick padded leather around both wrists, chaining them together. Blaine had also brought two lengths of chain back to the bench with him. Attaching one end of both chains to the short one that ran between the wrist cuffs, he then ran one to the left ankle and the other to the right ankle and attached them.

The combination of cuffs and chains forced Kurt to bend his knees in a modified hogtie. There was still too much freedom of movement though for Blaine liking so he used a final chain attaching it to the bar underneath the foot end of the bench, to secure to the spreader bar and prevent Kurt from pulling his feet up to his butt.

The brunette had allowed his limbs to be manipulated without protest, he had an idea of what was coming and as nervous as he was, he was also surprisingly incredibly turned on by it. When it became apparent that Blaine was finished Kurt couldn't help but tug and twist to test the limits. His master had been incredibly thorough though and he didn't have a great deal of room to move. He moaned as his body relaxed again, content that he was truly restrained.

The result of Blaine's binding was that the soles of his slave's feet were now nicely presented to him at a good height and angle. He ran his hands lightly over the two soles, watching the wriggling of toes at the ticklish sensation. Then with the palm of his hand he slapped first one then the other. Kurt gasped, hidden from the younger man's sight he bit down on his lip.

Blaine, who had taken the time to put his kit close at hand; picked up the Wittenberg wheel and ran it the length of the left sole, lightly at first then with more pressure, the spines prickling and sensitizing the thin skin. He repeated it on the right foot until he heard a moan and a whispered curse from the captive man.

Blaine then picked up one of Kurt's own belt and smirked. He struck first one sole then the other, teasingly with no intent to hurt. "Feel that, boy, that's one of your belts. I'm going to beat your feet with your own belt. And we both know how much you're going to enjoy it don't we baby?"

The only vocalized response was akin to a grunt, Kurt was agreeing internally though. He knew his Dom was right, the idea that he was essentially the master of his own punishment was powerfully arousing; he had put himself in this position.

The belt struck again, but harder, first one foot then the other then back again. It fell ten times on each sole, moving over from the balls of the feet to the instep to the heel and starting again, each pass striking harder. Blaine paused a moment and lightly stroked the skin with his free hand. Then he restarted, picking up with the intensity he'd left off at. Ten more strikes followed by another break, then ten more. By the last stroke of the belt the blows were brutal and Blaine could he his sub crying out as the pain reverberated from his feet all through his body and settled in his groin.

Blaine set the belt aside and leaned down; gently he kissed each reddened foot almost reverently. He lightly caressed the soles simultaneously. The contact was a heady mix of pleasure and pain for Kurt, and he wondered if he would be able to walk when they were finished.

Those hands started moving higher, exploring his thighs and butt, tongue and lips were joining in the fun, kissing and licking his flesh. It felt so nice that the brunette haired man felt himself relaxing muscles that he hadn't even realized he'd tensed. Blaine knew he could spend hours exploring and enjoying his boys body and knew he would get the opportunity to do so after they were finished with the foot punishment.

The hazel-eyed man grinned as he stepped back again, this time he picked up a lightweight cane. He ran the tip of it lightly along the outside of the brunette's thigh, giving him a clue as to what was to come next. He positioned the shaft of the cane across the left instep before pulling it back and bringing it down with a light tap. He used the cane lightly, striking it down ten times with equal strength before moving to the other foot and doing the same.

The second time he returned to the left foot with the cane he brought it down harder. The third time it was hard enough to leave red stripes on the tender flesh, he covered the soles evenly. Ten strikes for the left foot and then ten for the right, hard enough that they raised welts.

Blaine was surprised with how quiet his boy was; he had no way of gauging his state of mind so he gently swatted a butt cheek and when he received a moan of pleasure he smiled wickedly. Pleased that the boy was still with him and enjoying himself. The shorter man then turned to his table and struck a match and lit two candles, they were ones he bought especially for this kink. He watched as the wax melted, one hand absently tracing patterns on Kurt's skin to reassure him of his presence.

The candles may only give off a low heat source as they were designed to be poured onto ones skin, but the soles of Kurt's feet were already abused. So, when the first drip of wax hit, he cried out in pain and tried to jerk his foot away but it failed to make a difference, a second drip followed and then a third. He cried out at each one, his body flushing with heat even as his cock leaked and pulsed, trapped between his body and the bench. Then it stopped, he gasped for air and tried to relax, but his foot was on fire and his balls ached with the need for release. Then the first drip hit the other foot and he cried out in pain-pleasure all over again, he couldn't count the second and third drips as the sensations blended into each other.

Tears formed in the taller man's eyes and ran down to drip off his nose onto the ground. The pain was intense but as much as he hated to admit it he loved it. There had been a long pause and he'd felt hands sliding over his body again, gentle kisses and soft words filtered through to his lust-addled brain.

"So good, so beautiful, you're doing so well, pet, so well. I'm proud of you. When I'm finished I'm going to give you such a sweet reward." Blaine murmured into the older man's ear.

"Master…please…?" Kurt murmured.

"Shh, it's alright, pet." Blaine was peeling the wax off the flesh; he was pleased with the reddened skin underneath. He didn't give his lover time to think about what would come next, as he picked up the paddle brought it down onto first one sole then the other, five rapid strikes on each. While Kurt was still crying out at the contact, Blaine's skilful fingers were unclipping the chains and cuffs. His rubbed aching muscles and placed a gentle kisses on each butt cheek.

Blaine helped Kurt to sit up, allowing his feet dangling above the floor as he sat on the edge of the bench. While he kissed him gently on swollen lips, Blaine whipped away the tears staining Kurt's face. He looked down at the hard flesh; it was pointing upwards and weeping steadily. Cruelly, Blaine pulled his boy to his feet and as the tortured soles hit the ground the sub cried out in pain. Blaine rewarded him with a gentle kiss and led him across the room to the bed.

Kurt winced and whimpered with every step but didn't complain. Gratefully, he sank down on the bed, stretching out on his back without being told to. He knew what Master wanted; he wanted it too. He smiled up at him as the curly haired man stripped off his clothes and stretched a well-conditioned body over the top of him. His feet burned but that was eclipsed as those sweet lips possessed his own and the tongue snaked into his mouth, chasing and playing with his own.

Reaching under the pillow, Blaine quickly retrieved the tube of lube that lived there. He hoisted Kurt's legs up over his shoulders as he sat back on his heels and squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers. Quickly he sank first one finger, then two into the waiting, eager hole. The brunette was obviously hungry for it and Blaine really didn't want the delay of preparation, but he wouldn't risk tearing the boy. He crooked his fingers and as if on cue his boy cried out in pleasure.

Then the begging started as Kurt pleaded to be fucked, he begged, promising to do anything Blaine wanted, begging for his Master to claim him, to shove his hard thick cock into him without mercy. The fingers withdrew and finally he had his wish as the shorter man lubed his cock and pushed the head into that waiting, tight sheath. They both moaned their pleasures as his hardness sunk in. They knew they wouldn't last long once they started. He didn't give Kurt anytime to adjust before he started to pull out and push back in hard and fast, he set a punishing pace.

In no time at all, Kurt's body tensed, every muscle in his body popped out rigid and he begged to his master "Please… Oh God please master I need to cum. May I cum master, please may I cum I can't take it"

Blaine just leaned in and whispered into his slave's ear "Cum my pet cum so hard I can feel it curse it way through my body, cum and show me your devotion to me" Kurt howled as his cum spurted up over both of their torsos. The tight clenching of ass muscles around his cock was too much for Blaine and with a silent cry he threw his head back and flooded that hot eager channel. Pulling out of his boy and collapsing onto the bed.

"So my pet, what did you think, honestly"? Blaine asked pulling Kurt close to him as they tried steady they're breathe.

"I loved it master, I absolutely loved it"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel you will not lie to me." Blaine barked sitting up looking down at his sub

"Tell me the truth the whole point of this experiment is to find new things for us to do together, stuff we both like so if you don't like something you have to tell me. Yes I am your master and I make all final decisions but I love you and I want to know that even though I'm inflicting pain onto you somehow that it's a good kind of pain, a pain you love and want more of."

"Ok" Kurt sighed as he sat up keeping his head down as to not look his Master in the eye "Promise you won't get mad"

"I promise"

"Well at first I didn't think I'd like it at all. I just couldn't see how I'd get pleasure out of you beating my feet, but as we got into it I actually started to like it. I mean it's not something I'd love to do everyday, but once in a while would be fine or you could use it as punishment"

"We'll see, pet, well I wont be using it for at least 24 more days so you don't have to worry, but pet next time I ask you if you like something you have to be honest with me, when we moved into this kind of relationship and we signed our contract making you mine, I told you that the only way it will work is for you to be honest with me, if I can't trust you to tell me the truth, this relationship will fail."

"I know I'm sorry Master, I just know how much you wanted to try it and I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Oh baby, you could never disappoint me" Blaine said lifting Kurt's chin wanting to have full eye contact as he said. "I love you and I will always love you, even if tomorrow you want to burn our contract and just be Blaine and Kurt again"

"NO!" Kurt quickly replied "I don't want that please don't take this away. I need you as my Master…please Master please don't take it away."

"I'm not taking anything away pet, I don't want that either, but if you aren't honest with me I will end our contract, understand."

"Yes Master, so if I don't want to try something that's ok?"

"Well I'd prefer it if you at least gave something new a shot and then if you don't like it after we have tried it or it gets to be to much while we're doing it just tell me, I'm not going to punish you for telling me that something isn't working for you, this whole Master/Sub relationship is something that supposed to bring us both pleasure, and that can't happen if your not enjoying yourself" Blaine said give Kurt a quick kiss and lying back down onto the bed.

"Thank you master, I love you"

"I love you too pet"

The End.

* * *

Thanks for reading and as always please please review, reviews honestly do make me write faster so if you like this story and want C and more please type out a quick little review!


	4. C is for CBT

**A/N: Bonus chapter! I recently got a horrible summer cold and haven't been able to do much of anything, my pain is your gain! We are up to C, this chapter is a tad shorter than the others but it felt right to end it this way. IDK if I'll still post wednesday with the next chapter I will have to see how I am feeling but most likely I will be posting D on wednesday so look forward to that. I really hope you guys like this chapter, its a little darker than the other 3.**

**And I want to thank everyone who have added this story to their favorites and/or alerts it means so much to me, and I ask if you are reading and enjoying this story please please review. I am new to writing and this is my first multi-chapter story and I'd love feedback on how I am doing. So please no matter your thought please send me a quick review of what you thought. Ok I am going to end this extremely long AN now. Thanks for reading!**

**This chapter contains the beating of cock and balls, the use of whips and clothes pins, if you dont like those things please don't read, I promise D wont be as dark or cruel to poor Kurt. For everyone else please enjoy...**

* * *

**C is for CBT**

Kurt hardly got any sleep last night; he was too nervous and excited about what the letter C would bring. He didn't know if it would be more pleasure-pain like A was or pain-pleasure like B was. But still he had a routine to follow so he climb out of bed hissing when his abused feet hit the tough carpet and slowly walked into the bathroom for his shower. Once he was done he went and made breakfast since he had no idea what today had in store and the machine form yesterday were clean he didn't have to clean up the playroom. He ate his breakfast quickly and then rushed to make Blaine's once that was done he walked into their bedroom gently woke his Master and gave him his breakfast and sunk to his knees.

"Are your feet feeling ok today pet? Do they hurt a lot?"

"Not really Master, not to bad I can walk around the house but I don't think I'll be running marathon anytime soon" Kurt said with a laugh.

The shorter man laughed as well "well that's good then pet, I'm all done you may take my tray away and then met me in the playroom its time for letter C"

Kurt stood grab the tray and took it into the kitchen and like always loaded the dishes into the dishwasher then made his way to the playroom where he could feel his stomach doing flip flop. Once he got their walked up to his Master and kneeled at his feet with his head down and waited instruction.

"pet, you have been very good these last couple of days, I know yesterday was tough on you, and I don't think today will be any easier" the submissive could feel his breathe get caught in his throat at those words _Oh God its going to be pain-pleasure like yesterday, I don't know if I can take that its going to be too much_ Kurt thought.

"Now before you get all worried my love" Blaine said gently as he put his finger under Kurt's chin raising his head up so he looked him in the eye "I have a feeling you might enjoy what happens but its not going to be all pleasure there will be pain involved a lot of pain, but hopefully the good kind of pain."

"Now, boy" Kurt immediately recognized his Master Dom voice "Today letter is C and C stand for any guess?" Kurt shook his head no. "Well C stand for CBT, or cock and ball torture" the taller man couldn't help but gasp this was going to hurt like a son of a bitch and he knew it. "Stand" Blaine commanded walking over to the cabinets that lined one of the walls in their playroom, selecting the items he would need for the day.

As Kurt stood, he slowly brought his hands in front of himself, hiding his crotch from view; he could already feel the pain that would soon be inflicted onto his defenseless cock.

"Don't cover yourself up boy or I'll cuff your hands behind your back out of the way." Blaine said back still turned to his submissive.

Kurt gulped and nervously moved his hands back to hang at his sides. Evidently, the fear of this activity didn't put a damper on his arousal, as his cock continued to harden under the dominance of his Master.

Blaine was careful not to show his amusement at his boy's discomfort, as he walked back over to his pet instead he gave him an approving smile, focusing the hairless pubic area, Blaine loved to shave his slut it was the only real outward sign of Kurt's submission to his Master, only once in a while did he ask his boy to wear a collar.

"Now pet go stand over by the left wall," Blaine said as he pointed to the wall with the chains and cuffs hanging form it. Kurt followed instruction perfectly "raise your hands above your head and spread your legs" the curly haired man then start to lock the cuffs around his love's wrist and ankles holding him securely to the wall once Blaine felt Kurt was thoroughly fasten he leaned in, and nipped at Kurt's neck, then sucked, grazing his teeth against tender flesh. He moved his lips and tongue over the pulse point and nuzzled gently. He worked his way up, nipping at the boy's earlobe with his teeth; he flickered his tongue over it then blew a stream of cool air across it.

Kurt moaned and shivered, his body responding to the teasing attention. He could feel strong hands exploring his body, sliding over his pecks and down over the six-pack abs. All the while that wicked mouth played with the delicate skin at his neck, nipping tantalizingly. A hand finally settled on his smooth crotch, gently rolling his balls loosely in their sack.

Kurt moaned again in pleasure, squirming slightly and tilting his head to the side to allow the younger man more access to his neck. He was caught off guard when the hand that was gently fondling him started to pull downwards on his testicles; the pull was slow and insistent. The cuffs on Kurt's wrists wouldn't allow him to follow the pull downwards, which of course was the idea. He scrunched his eyes shut in pain but didn't cry out. The pressure was released and his ball sac relaxed, he gasped for air.

The warmth of the body pressed close to him receded and Kurt opened his eyes to see where Blaine had gone. He saw him collecting something from the bag he had taken out of their toy cabinet. In one hand the singer was holding a black leather blindfold; in the other he held a bundle of soft cord. He set the latter aside under the study of inquisitive blue eyes.

Blaine gently kissed Kurt on the forehead; causing the boy's eyes to instinctively flutter closed. The shorter man took advantage of that reaction and kissed each eyelid softly, and then he placed the blindfold over them and buckled it at the back of his head.

"Thank you, Master." Kurt spoke quietly, on impulse.

Blaine felt a surge of pride in his perfectly trained sub; he was a real treasure. He lightly kissed him on the lips, almost chastely. His hands sliding over defined pecks once more. He visually drank in the sight of this powerful man who was now chained and at his mercy. Blaine's cock pulsed in his slacks and he rubbed his erection through the fabric.

Blaine started to talk as he picked up the soft cord, "I'm going to bind your cock boy, tightly, make it so that you won't be able to cum, make your arousal hurt so well. Then I'm going to add a weight to a loop on the end so it's pulled downwards. It'll hurt but it'll feel so good you won't know if you want more or you want it to stop."

As his voice weaved the magic of the words, his hands doubled the cord and threaded it through itself to make a loop. He positioned it around the base of Kurt's cock and balls, to anchor it, and then he brought the cord to the front he held the hard shaft steady while the other hand wound the twin strands of cord tightly around the shaft. Keeping it snug, so there were no gaps between each pass of the binding.

He looked up to see that Kurt was biting his lower lip hard. He leaned forward and licked at the boy's earlobe, "let me hear you baby, I want to hear your pain and pleasure, want to hear you calling my name and begging me to stop and to keep going on, not knowing which way is up."

While he talked those talented hands continued to wind the cord tighter.

Kurt groaned, his Master was right… it hurt so good. He gasped for air, moans falling from his lips and he didn't know if it was from the pleasure or the pain.

When Blaine reached the end he tied a knot in the two strands then split them wrapping one back on itself and bringing it back to meet the other, he tied them securely then left a gap and tied another knot to form a loop.

"Feel that my pet, all bound up tight you're at my mercy aren't you and you love it." Blaine whispered bringing his lips right next to Kurt's.

"Yes… oh…Master…" Kurt gasped "Yes… please… Master…more." He said as he tried to lean in for a kiss.

Pulling his mouth away Blaine said "No no pet no kisses for you but don't worry, my boy, I'm going to make you feel so good." He crooked his index finger in the loop and pulled it downwards, bending Kurt's cock to point towards the ground.

Kurt tried to hold back the urge to cry out, but Master's voice urged him on, told him to let it out, to let it go, to give it all up to him. There was a howl of pain, the Fashionista cried out loudly, as no mercy was shown his bound cock.

Blaine nuzzled at the boy's neck, nipping at the flesh and sucking it into his mouth, leaving tiny love bites marking the perfect skin. When the cry had died down he let go of the loop and the cock swung back up, causing Kurt to cry out again in pleasure/pain combined with the surprise of the sudden action.

Short but well manicured fingernails, were dragged down his chest and over his abs, scratching the skin. Somewhere at the back of his mind a voice said 'abrasion was two days ago', and he almost laughed.

"Love your body." A voice said in his ear, as a hand returned to fondling his balls. "So hard and perfect I could keep you like this for hours, at the mercy of my touch and voice. Here because you choose to be."

He lightly slapped the balls that he'd been gently fondling and caused a sharp intake of breath from his prisoner. He repeated the action, they weren't hard slaps, and they didn't need to be.

"There are so many possibilities, so many things I could do to you while I have you like this, I'm spoilt for choices."

Another slap, followed by gentle fondling kept Kurt from ever knowing what to expect, a slap or a caress. The pattern was erratic; it drove the breath from his lungs and caused him to gasp in arousal and need. He'd never dreamed that he would enjoy this, not in a million years.

The gentle caress started to pull insistently downwards again, pulling groans and whimpers of pain from the bound boy. The longer his balls were held, pulled tight like that, the louder the moans grew; he cried out, his upper body starting to pull at the chains. The mouth returned to suck and lick at that same ear and he stilled, the power of tender touch merged with the harsh punishment being afforded to his genitals was incredible.

Blaine stroked a hand lightly across that strong chest then crossed the room back to his bag. "Of course, with limitless ideas, we could be here for quite sometime."

He pulled out a bag of mini clothespins and some other items. He paused to shed the sweatpants he had thrown on this morning, the rustle of material catching Kurt's attention. When he returned to his perfect little boy, he crouched in front of him and one by one started to attach the pins to the not-so-loose sac. Kurt bucked and flinched crying out quietly, his voice now sounding a little hoarse. He had reached 8 when the begging started.

"Please… Master… god… please… no more… it hurts… can't take it… please, Master… take them off. Make it stop… Master… please."

Blaine listened and watched carefully, making sure he didn't miss the safe word mix in Kurt's moans, when he was satisfied that his boy had not yet reached his limit he quickly added another two. Then he straightened up and stood in front of the older man, his body was taut, held tense against the onslaught of pain that would be firing up his spine from his groin. Blaine's hands found Kurt's nipples and played gently with them, before he leaned forward and licked at one, sucking on it gently.

The submissive was incoherent at this point; a steady stream of words and noises fell from his mouth and his Master kept a close eye on him. He reached off to the side and added a weight to the loop on the cock binding, pulling it downwards and Kurt cried out loudly again, his words becoming clearer.

The dark haired man kissed him hard on the lips, thrusting his tongue into the other man's mouth and plundering it harshly. Hands ran over Kurt's body, caressing every part of skin that he could reach. He eventually had to break the kiss for them to breath and the bound man was breathing raggedly. Blaine knew if Kurt had cried out while the pins were going on, he was going to scream when they came off.

Blaine reached for the first one and eased it off one at a time. Once he had removed all the pins he paused, waited as blood flood back into the tortured flesh, and Kurt screamed in pain. His voice was raw by the time the last pin came free and he was sagging in the chains. Tears tracked down his face from under the blindfold. Blaine smiled warmly, although it was unseen by his pet; they were so close to achieving what he felt the boy needed.

"Hush, my boy, its all ok, its all fine. Let it all out, let it go." His tone was gentle as he knelt down and licked at the sore ball sac that had pulled up tight.

Standing he eased the weight from the loop and set it aside again, his hand reached for a small multi tailed whip, small enough it could hang nicely on a key chain. He lightly drummed his fingers against the tortured sac for a few moments then, as he held the still bound cock out of the way with one hand, he flicked the whip at it the tightening balls with the other.

Kurt yelped and tensed back up, his muscles popping out under porcelain skin. Blaine flicked his wrist again; the thin tails stung the already throbbing flesh. The fourth strike, the forth strike it was Kurt's undoing.

"RED." He cried out.

Blaine immediately stopped what he was doing and reached up to unbind his torture pet. He easily caught him before he could hit the ground. "It's ok sweetheart, I've got you, its all ok, your safe, its over, its ok." He held the older man cradled against him and carried him to the bed.

Still holding him in his arms he continued to whisper soothing words and kissed his boy's lust heated skin. Blaine whispered soothing words to the whimpering young man. "That's it, my pet, let it out, let it all go… its all going to be ok, its over now, you're safe. Its over."

Kurt sobbed and whimpered until he fell asleep in that warm embrace, the soft words of his Master, his protector, murmured quietly in his ear.

The End.

* * *

**Please please please review, let me know what you thought, and I'm still having trouble finding kinks for M,X,Y,Z so if you have suggestions send them to me or I doubt I'll be able to finish this story. Thanks!**


	5. D is for Double Penetration

**A/N: Well today is my birthday and since no one seems to care in my personal life, I thought I'd give you guys a presents and post the next chapter a day early. I hope everyone like it! and a great bday present would be tons of reviews!**

**There isnt any bondage, the only warning I can think of is the title, Kurt will have 2 cocks in him, I dont know who wouldn't like that but if you dont wish to read about Kurt getting DP, please skip this chapter and check back nxt wednesday and see if you like what I have cooked up for E. To everyone else please enjoy...and review when done. Thank you!**

* * *

**D is for Double Penetration**

After Kurt used his safe word yesterday Blaine was a little nervous whether or not he would want to continue their experiment. In the 10 years of dating and 6 years as Master and pet Kurt had only used his safe word a handful of times, and most of them were during the beginning of their D/s relationship before Kurt learned to truly trust Blaine as his Master, to know that Blaine knew what he was doing and that he would never cause him any permanent pain.

"Kurt…pet…wake up…sweetheart" Blaine said softly gently rubbing his pet's back coaxing the sleeping boy awake.

"Stop it, I'm sleeping here," Kurt yelled rolling over onto his side, forgetting whom he was speaking to.

"Hey you do not take that tone with me, slave or I'll bend you over my knee and give you a spanking you'll never forget" Blaine yelled back making Kurt shoot up in bed.

"Oh God I'm so sorry Master I didn't realize it was you waking me I was dreaming I was at my dad's house and someone kept shaking me and so I yelled, please you have to believe me I didn't know it was you Master, I'd never talk to you like that Master, honest please forgive me."

"I know you wouldn't pet, which is why I'm going to forget that ever happened" Blaine said before hearing a quiet thank you Master before he continued to speak "How are you feeling today pet, you scared me a little when you used your safe wood yesterday, I mean I can't even remember the last time you safe worded are you ok do you want to continue playing or do you want to stop?" the younger man asked secretly hoping that his boy's answer wouldn't be to stop.

"I know I'm sorry I used my safe word I know I'm allowed and everything, but I also know that you wanted me to try everything at least once and I failed at that. It just got to be too much pain and very little pleasure I mean don't get me wrong at first I really enjoyed it as I know you noticed," Blaine nodded "But the whipping was just too much to take it hurt too much. But I defiantly want to continue our game I don't want to stop when we still have 23 letters to go I can't wait to see what you will come up with next"

"Ok as long as your sure, pet I don't want to hurt you, just so you know you can stop this game at any time, understand?"

"Yes Master, I understand but I'm sure I don't want to stop, not yet anyway, so what do you have in store for me today." Kurt asked.

"Well if I'm going to tell you that you have to" Blaine said as he pointed to the floor, he watched the older man crawled out of bed and kneel by his side of the bed waiting for him to get up. Once Blaine was up he ordered Kurt to crawl behind him to the playroom.

"Well kids…" Blaine started "today is brought to you by the letter D and what does D stand for…" Kurt couldn't help but laugh at his Master "D stand for double penetration" once the brunette heard that he felt his cock start to stiffen he had been wanted to try double penetration forever.

Blaine led his boy over to the bed that they had in the playroom, Blaine had had a bed put in the playroom a couple years ago after he realized whenever he punished Kurt, Blaine want to throw him onto his back and fuck him senseless it also served as a place that Master and pet could cuddle after a rough punishment, Kurt liked to use it for that most of all. And Blaine sometimes liked to simply have sex surround by their lifestyle.

Once on the bed Blaine climbed between the older man's thighs, he had decided that today he would go easy on Kurt and let him enjoy this as much as possible as way to make up for pushing him to far yesterday. Once settled between Kurt's stretched out legs he licked and kissed his hard cock, flicking his tongue teasingly over the hard flesh. Make sure Kurt didn't feel any pain, the sub only hissed a little when his Master mouth first came into contact with his still sore balls, after that all he could do was moan and beg for more, but he barely had time to get used to the hot mouth on his dick before it was gone. Blaine kissed his way up the lithe body, licking and kissing as he went. He paused to lavish attention on each nipple, before carrying on up to nuzzle at Kurt's neck, before finally reclaiming his mouth.

Blaine kissed the older man under him thoroughly, his hand reaching out for the nightstand he pulled the drawer out and grabbed the lube. When he broke the kiss, they were both panting and flushed. Kurt had relaxed quite a bit now, trying to clam his anxiousness not wanted to get too excited to fast. As much as he had always wanted to try double penetration he wasn't quite sure how his Master was going to do it, or if he could even take two cocks into his ass at the same time. But he was willing to put his body in his Master's hands; he knew that Blaine would never hurt him especially not today. So he knew that no matter what happened he was going to thoroughly enjoy himself.

"Turn over, on your hands and knees, pet" Blaine almost purred into his ear. Kurt scrambled to comply

"I love your ass so much pet I could just stare at it all day, placing little kisses all over it caressing it, all this gorgeous porcelain skin begging to be reddened, but now let's see how far we can stretch this sexy little hole of yours." Blaine said giving Kurt's ass a little slap on one cheek then the other, they stung a little but it wasn't hard enough to cause any real pain. The fashion lover's cock throbbed at the small action and he moaned, wiggling his ass invitingly.

Blaine chuckled, "Always the eager pup, aren't ya?"

He flipped the lid open on the lube and squeezed a blob onto his fingers; pressing a finger into Kurt's hole he working the tip in slowly. Fucking it back and forth, he added a twist to it, until the digit had sunk all the way in. The muscle relaxed and he added a second amidst begging words of encouragement. Two fingers slowly worked in and out, scissoring apart and twisting, stirring around in Kurt's anus. When they were seated all the way in, he crooked his fingers and pressed on the sweet spot.

"Oh, god feels so good, please… more Master… want you Master… w-want you in me." Kurt moaned and writhed, his cock leaking steadily.

"In good time pet, all in good time" Blaine then added a third finger and thrust them in and out, spreading them to relax the sphincter even more.

Blaine kept his fingers wedged in Kurt's hole while he leaned under the bed and pulled an open topped box out and picked out his toy of choice. Selecting a realistic dildo and a slim but long jelly encased vibe; he pulled his fingers out slowly, rotating them as he did so. He quickly lubed the slim vibe and pressed tip against the entrance of the boy's hole, he sank it slowly in.

Kurt, always so eager, couldn't help but push back and the vibe buried all the way in his ass. Blaine grinned and turned the dial on the end, setting it in motion. The vibrations reverberated through the older man's body as he shivered and moaned.

The curly haired Master started to fuck the toy in and out, adding a twist occasionally and stirring it inside, it was only the width of two fingers and Blaine wanted to keep his boy loose. He pushed a finger in alongside it, feeling the vibrations run down his arm and settle in his groin. Blaine was rock hard and wanted nothing but to be buried in that tight ass. But he had a plan and he had to be patient.

Kurt however sounded like he was on the verge of exploding. He was breathing heavily and moaning as he pushed his hips back to meet every thrust of the vibe into his wonton ass.

Blaine added a second finger with the vibe and stretched the opening more so that he had a small space between his fingers and vibe. He lubed his cock and then slowly, he shifted the fake cock to the side and slowly eased his cock into the gap, as soon as the head was in he eased his fingers out. Kurt was now clawing at the bed crying out incoherently. Blaine took his time pushing his cock in with the dildo, the vibrations were incredible against his hardness, and he moaned deeply. Gripping hard at his pet's hips, Kurt cried out loudly, and not to the shorter man's surprise, he was begging for more. Blaine didn't stop until his cock was so deep that the base of the vibe pressed against his pelvis.

"Oh Christ, pet, you feel so fucking good, so tight… can you feel me. Feel my cock in your ass with this vibe. Both a real cock and a fake cock, side by side, splitting you open, spreading you wide."

Kurt moaned loudly in response, he was so close all he wanted was to cum. He could barely breath, he felt so full inside and he was so aroused. There was movement behind him. Blaine pulled his cock out and flipped him onto his back; Kurt didn't really have time to register the change of position before he felt his Master's cock being pushed back into him. This time it forced the vibe to shift and be pushed right up against his prostate Kurt jumped, crying out in pleasure.

Blaine trusted in over and over, leaning over his intense darkened eyes burned into Kurt's lust filled ones before he kissed him hard. Gasping for breath, he wrapped his arms under the taller man he flipped them over yet again, this time so Kurt was riding him.

"Ride me, pet. Show me how much you love my cock and that vibe in your ass." Blaine groaned out, his hands moving to rest on his pet's slim hips.

Kurt pushed himself up straddling the shorter man's hips, he gasped as it pushed the cocks, in his ass against his inner walls._ Holy crap I have two cocks inside me right now oh my god _Kurt thought. Throwing his head back he began to rock back and forth. Blaine was in heaven, watching the picture of his perfect obedient sub riding his cock. He reached to picked up the dildo, that he'd set aside on the bed, and held it up to Kurt's lips.

"Suck boy, suck on it like it was mine." He grinned, with that wicked gleam.

His brown-haired angel did as he was told and took the cock into his mouth. He sucked on it as if it were real, closing his eyes and rubbing his tongue against the shaft. Blaine smacked Kurt's ass making him start to move again continuing to fuck himself in time with his Master fucking his willing mouth with the dildo.

Kurt was in heaven, he had all his holes filled to the brim it soon became too much for him and he spit the dildo out and begged to come "Master… oh fuck… please may I cum Master… please I can't take it any more… feels oh fuck…too good." As much as Blaine usually liked to make his sub wait til he was satisfied before he could cum, he been such a good boy these last couple of days he earned this.

"Yes my pet you may cum, but if you wait a few more seconds you can cum with me, does that sound good pet do you want us to cum together huh?" Kurt nodded in response no longer having the ability to speak. He slowly slipped the dildo back into his mouth and kept fucking himself on his Dom's dick. Blaine was trying to hold on a little longer not wanting this to end so soon but with Kurt sucking that fake cock so hungrily and feeling the vibrations form the other cock that was pressed tight up against his own buried deep inside that tight little ass he couldn't hold any longer.

"Yes yes pet, I'm cumming…fuck shit come with me" Blaine shouted as he filled that hot ass with his spunk. Hearing his Master's commands triggered Kurt's own orgasm and he went rigid, crying out he shot so hard he swore his head spun. Blaine continued to slide the dildo in and out of the willing mouth until his boy was spent then he tossed it aside. He flipped them one more time and pulled slowly out of his boy's well used hole, gripping the vibe and pulling it out with his cock. Kurt whimpered slightly at the empty feeling in his ass, he had been stretched so thoroughly and he could feel Blaine's cum trickling from his hole.

Blaine carefully arranged himself and Kurt on the bed, placing Kurt against his chest as he rested up against the headboard; the pair laid together enjoying the feeling of skin on skin as the calmed their beating hearts.

"Wow, that was…incredible Master…never thought I would be able to do something like that." Kurt murmured breaking the comfortable silence.

"You were fantastic, pet. You looked so hot riding my cock and sucking on that dildo."

"Um… Master I know today was supposed to be double penetration, but I don't think that technically counted" Kurt stated.

"Why not, pet, you had two cocks in your ass at the same time, that what double penetration is, sweetheart" Blaine replied sleepily.

"Yes I know the definition of DP" Kurt started "But I also had a cock in my mouth so don't you think that what we did today would be considered triple penetration?"

"Hahaha, no pet I don't think so" Blaine said as he slowly stroke Kurt's hair "You only think that because you want to do it all over again" Kurt could only smile up at his Master in response.

Blaine leaned down and placed a loving kiss atop Kurt's sweat soaked head "Go to sleep, pet and maybe we can do it again when we wake up."

The End.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and thank you to all the people who have favorited and/or followed this story it really means a lot! So now please review and let me know what you thought of our boys smut filled afternoon!**


	6. E is for Electro-play

**A/N: Another Wednesday another chapter! I hope you all like it, Kurt's a bad boy in this chapter. **

**Warnings: Use of electricity on skin, whipping and spanking if you dont enjoy those things please skip this chapter thank you! **

* * *

**E**** is for Electro-play**

Kurt was currently kneeling in the playroom, as ordered by his Master, waiting to find out what today had in store. He knew that today was the letter E, and he had a slight fear that he knew what E was going to stand for. His Master was moving about the house occasionally walking into the room but anything he brought in was placed on the table behind Kurt and he wasn't told he could move and he wasn't about to disobey.

Finally after what felt like forever to the porcelain skin man, but was really only 15 minutes, Blaine walked into the room and stood in front of his sub. "Well pet here we are at day 5 of this little experiment. Today's kink is one that we have tried before early on in our D/s relationship, back when I was still training you to be the obedient little pet you are, now you used your safe word back then but I'm really hoping you wont use it today, you have learned to trust me since then, you know I'll never really hurt you in a mean way."

Kurt had to admit he was getting a little nervous about this, he knew for sure that E stood for electro-play and he didn't know how Blaine was going to do it, his ass hurt a little from being stretch so far yesterday and his crotch had finally stop hurting, he didn't want to be in anymore pain.

"Now, now pet, I know you now know what we are going to do today, and I know you think it will hurt, and it might but not as much as you're thinking, just remember everything I've taught you and I think you'll rather enjoy this." Blaine said trying to reassure the taller man as much as he could he really didn't want Kurt to safe word as he had with C, but Kurt always had that right and Blaine would never betray that.

"Stand" Blaine ordered, and Kurt complied. Blaine then led his sub over to the hard backed chair. He guided the other man to sit on it, his hands gentle and insistent. "Trust me." He whispered into his pet's ear placing a quick kiss on his forehead, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Blaine slid strong hands up over a muscular shoulder as he moved round behind the other man, gently pulling his arms round behind the back of the chair; tying them gently but securely with silk ribbon. Kurt then felt hands sliding over him again pulling his ankles apart and tying each one to the front chair legs with more silk. He then watched the world go dark as his Master placed a silk blindfold over his eyes.

Kurt was left to sit there for a few moments, he could barely hear Blaine moving around the room, and he was grateful for the few moments of quiet given to him, he used the time to calm the butterflies in his stomach he didn't know if they were from nerves or excitement. He remember the first time they did this it did feel good until his Master started to rub the wand they were using against his hole, he secretly hopes his curly hair Master won't do that today but he probably would just to see if Kurt can take it. Wanting to show his pet just how far or how little he's come.

Blaine was peering into the case he had retrieved from the closet. There was quite a selection in there and he was trying to decide where to start. Carefully, he picked out the violet wand and the largest bulb attachment for it. He assembled it and plugged it in. Then quickly he shed his own clothes and moved back to his captive pet.

He touched the cold bulb against Kurt's right ankle, warning him what was to come. He then pressed the button, on its lowest setting. He broke contact with the skin, watching the purple glowing bulb and the arc of electricity that joined it and the perfect porcelain skin. Kurt squirmed slightly but didn't make any noise. Blaine pulled it slightly further away so there was a clear gap. This drew a moan from the bound man. Blaine decided that he liked this response, ever so slowly he moved up over the calf muscle, being sure to keep the same distance as he progressed.

He moved it up over the right thigh, moving it to glide up the inside. He noticed Kurt visibly tense and tried to close his legs as it drew nearer to his groin, the shorter man slowly stood, never moving the wand and with his free hand he taped Kurt's leg giving the sub a silent command, Kurt moved his legs back to the position Blaine placed them in and let out a long slow breathe. Blaine then gave him a reassuring kiss hoping to calm him, and let him know Master was not upset with him. Blaine refocused back on the wand and moved it further along the captive right leg when Kurt started to moan at the sensation again Blaine moved it briefly across the erection, before he moved down the inside of the left thigh.

As the tingling sensation past over his erection, Kurt couldn't help the louder moan and the jerk his body gave as his cock bounced happily. He was surprised with how pleasurable it had felt.

When Blaine reached the left ankle he turned the wand off. He waited a few moments, leaning in to lap at the precum that was oozing from Kurt's cock. Then he moved away and swapped the large bulb for the small one, it would make the sensation more concentrated on one spot and therefore stronger.

He started back where he'd left off and touched it to the skin before he turned it on, knowing from what he'd read that there would be no sensation while it was in contact. Then, as he'd done before, he slowly pulled it back, watching the arc of electricity. The moan from above came sooner, but rather than stopping then, he moved it a little further away.

It caused a gasp and muttered words, from the blue eyed boy.

Blaine grinned in triumph and moved the wand back up along the path he'd previously travelled. When he reached the top of the left thigh Kurt had started to whimper. He let it arc to his balls this time and there was a cry of pleasure-pain at the sensation.

"Oh…fuck…please Master…oh God please may I cum." The submissive man gasped.

"Not yet, my boy." The endearment slipped unbidden from the Dominate.

The wand was slowly trailing a tingling, teasing path down the right leg. Blaine purposely moving at an agonizingly slow pace, this time when he reached the ankle he moved it further away again until he heard the kind of sound pulled from his boy that he wanted to hear. He saw the other man's head had rolled back and he could see his chest heaving to suck in air. As he blazed the path this time he moved the wand in and out, so the intensity of the zapping was varied, moving from a tingle to a nip at the flesh.

Blaine didn't allow it to arc over Kurt's genitals on this pass; he knew his boy was already too close. He continued his tease; drawing moans whimpers and gasps of pleasure and sometimes pain from the blindfolded man.

Reaching the end of his path he switched the wand off and set it aside. Leaning in between the spread thighs, he lapped at the oozing juice then sucked the head into his mouth. As Blaine sank down the shaft of the hard 7" cock he sucked and ran his undulated tongue against it. He was half way down, when Kurt cried out and shot his cum into his Master's mouth.

"Boy" Blaine started as he spit the fresh cum onto the floor "did anyone give you permission to cum?" Kurt only whimpered in response knowing that he was in deep shit. Blaine was a pretty lenient Dom, some in their circle of friends thought too lenient, and he could look past a lot of things but cumming when not told to do so, especially in his mouth was the one thing Blaine could not forgive. Kurt was going to get punished severely.

"Answer me boy, you're only making this harder on yourself. Did anyone give you permission to cum?"

"No master. You did not give me permission to cum" Kurt said weakly as he looked at the floor.

"Then why did you cum, boy" Kurt really didn't like being called boy "I don't know Master I wasn't thinking it all just felt so good and then when you started to suck me, it was just to much and before I knew what was happening I was cumming. I'm so, so, so, so sorry master, am I going to be punished?"

"You bet your ass you going to be punished" Blaine yelled bending down to untie Kurt's legs and arms, Kurt knowing how much shit he was in slowly sank to his knees not wanting to piss his Master off anymore.

"Well I don't know what to do with you boy" Blaine said untying the blindfold that was still around the submissive eyes "Here I thought you had come so far in your training, you were being such a good boy these last couple of weeks I can't even remember the last time I had to punish you" Blaine said looking through the closet for what he needed

"I mean one of the first things I taught you was not to come until told you could do so, am I right?"

"Yes Master, I'm so sorry please can you forgive me, can we look past this since I have been so good for such a long time can we just look at this as a momentary lapse" Kurt pleaded.

"No boy we can not, because not only did you cum without permission you came in my mouth that's not allowed and I wont tolerate it not form my slave. Not now, not ever." Blaine yelled back.

"On your feet" Blaine ordered, Kurt never stood up so fast. "Get your ass over to the stock now" Kurt practically ran to the stock and stood waiting for his Master to lock him in.

But as Blaine approached Kurt saw something in his hand, something that made his blood run cold, and no it wasn't the cat o nine tails whip he was carrying; he saw his collar the one his Master gave to him in the beginning of their D/s relationship. Blaine didn't make him wear it anymore because he felt Kurt knew his place between them and they didn't need an outward symbol to show it. Guess that not the case anymore

"You know boy I took this off of you because I felt you didn't need it anymore, you had given yourself to me willingly and we didn't need this collar to tell us were we stood, but you seem to have forgotten your place around here so you will wear this collar until I feel you have earn the right not to need it anymore do I make myself clear?" Blaine said strapping the old black leather collar around Kurt's neck.

"Yes Master"

Blaine then lifted the top part of the stock and signaled for Kurt to put his head and hands throw. Once he was comfortable Blaine shut it and locked it. He then picked up the cat o nine tails swinging it threw the air a couple of time to get a feel for it.

"You will receive 30 spankings my pet. 15 for cumming without permission and 15 for cumming in my mouth without permission, do you think that is a fair punishment boy?"

"Yes Master"

"Do you think you deserve more?"

"That's not my call master. I will take as many spankings as you think I deserve for my disobedience."

Blainesaid nothing else as he raised the cat o nine tails whip and smacked it against Kurt's white ass causing the taller man to cry out

"I don't want any noises coming from you boy. You have earned every one of these if you make any noise I will give you more, a lot more you understand me?" Blaine asked as he smack Kurt ass once again only this time there was only a slight whimper coming form the recipient. "Good boy" Blaine praised running his hand along Kurt back, he then raised the whip once again and stock his sub's ass 4 times in a row slowly turning it a nice red color. Blaine knew it would probably hurt Kurt quite a bit to sit on his ass for the next few days once he was done. When the Dominate got to 20 he stopped and slowly ran his hand over the heated ass, he could hear his boy crying slightly and while he felt bad he also knew that Kurt deserved everyone of these hits, he had broken a rule something Blaine didn't like or tolerate.

"Shhh its ok pet only ten more and then we're done" Blaine promised, raising the whip once again striking the already abused skin the last ten he owed it. The shorter man then left to get the ointment to help ease Kurt's pain, he slowly applied it to the pet's redden ass then unlocked him.

After being lead back over to the chair Kurt couldn't help but look at his Master with pleading eyes, silently begging to not have to sit back down. Blaine however didn't care just because Kurt needed to be punished and he felt bad about that doesn't mean they were done with E for today he still had something he wanted to try out.

"I understand it going to hurt to sit down, but just because you couldn't control yourself doesn't mean the day over, I mean hell I haven't even gotten my release yet" Blaine stated. Kurt felt a rush of guilt as he looked down at his Master still erect penis, what kind of submissive was he that he didn't even think about his Master's release. Kurt immediately lowered his sore ass in the chair trying not to cry out as he came in contact with it. He sat still as his Master tied him back to the chair and listened as his lover said, "Ready for more, my pet?" Kurt nodded as Blaine pick up the blindfold placing it back over his eyes then picking up the instruction for the contact pads.

Blaine had read about it on the internet and it sounded like something interesting to try, essentially wiring yourself up so you were an electrical conductor, giving the wearer lightning hands. There was a smirk of approval on his face as he followed the instructions. He strapped the contact pad to himself. Then he attached the convenient foot switch that came with the kit.

Satisfied, he moved close and pressed his hands on Kurt's thighs before putting his foot on the switch. The shock that ran between them was a tingle; slowly he pulled his hands back slightly and watched as the other man bucked in his seat. He ran his hands over strongly muscled thighs and calves like that, both of them feeling the effect. Varying between tingles and bites.

Blaine held a finger up to Kurt's nipple and watched the arc that leapt between the fingertip and the tender nub. He moaned as the other man yelped and arched. Blaine's cock was rapidly returning to hardness and he knew he would be using this again very soon. He repeated the action on the other nipple but was careful to not risk passing a current over the other man's heart.

He ran a hand up Kurt's right arm, across the back of his neck and down the left. They both moaned at the tingling sensation as they both felt the effect of it connected like they were, it was intense.

Coming back around in front, Blaine trailed a finger along the other man's rapidly returned erection. Kurt jumped, bucked and cried out; he couldn't begin to explain how incredible that sensation was. He then felt those fingers wrap around his cock and slowly stroked him; while the other hand cupped his balls and fondled them.

"I wanted to fuck you but I'm not so sure your ass it up to it."

"No, No please Master…please fuck me I want you to fuck me. I have been selfish all day you need your release. So please put me on all fours and fuck me senseless. Fuck me like the slut I am." After hearing his boy say that Blaine was surprised he hadn't cum on the spot, he quickly untied the captive man and threw him on to the bed. Kurt quickly climbs onto all four and waited for his Master to claim him. Blaine slid one finger into the sub's well-used hole and found that he was still stretched from yesterday so he lubed his cock up and slid it into Kurt's ass. He gave his boy no time to adjust as he set a fast pace. It didn't take long for him to cum, he had been trying to hold back for a little over 30 mins and now that he had Kurt on his hands and knees before him begging him to fuck him harder he just couldn't take it anymore and he shot his load into his pet's awaiting ass.

"Thank you thank you Master" Kurt said as Blaine rolled off of him. Kurt then collapsed onto his stomach not daring to sit on his ass that still stun like crazy. "Sorry I hurt you, but you needed to be punished"

"I know Master I'm sorry for cumming without permission, one of the first things you taught me during my training was to wait for your command to cum, and it will not happen again I promise."

"What won't happen again, breaking a rule or cumming when told not to?"

"Both" Kurt said very sure of himself

"Oh my sweet pet, that's nice to hear but don't make promises you can't keep. I don't mind if you make mistakes, everyone does as long as you accept the consequences that come with that."

"Now lets go to sleep, pet. I am tired" Blaine said pulling Kurt closer to him. Kurt snuggled up into Master's neck almost immediately fell asleep. Promising himself he would not make a mistake tomorrow he would show his master how obedient he could be.

He would be the picture of perfection.

The End.

* * *

**As always please please review! I love getting reviews and I will always write back to you if you send me one!**


	7. F is For Figging

**A/N: Bonus Update! One of my lovely reviwers asked if I would be able to post a chapter today as a birthday present to her so...**_**Jess Happy Birthday! I hope you like the chapter! **_**I wrote this chapter but didnt get a whole lot of time to proof read it so if there are any mistakes please let me know and I will fix them. Thanks! And I'd love to find a Beta so if someone can recomend someone to me please please do I need help!**

**Warning: For anyone who doesn't know the defintion of Figging is the insertion of a ginger root into the anus, vagina or urethra. Orginally used on horses it was known as Gingering, it is now must commonly used within BDSM practices. So if you do not like this please skip this chapter please, I will hopefully be posting on Wednesday a new chapter but we will see, so you can check back then and see what G is, but for now please everyone else enjoy and as always review!**

* * *

**F is for figging**

"You look so beautiful like this my pet" Blaine said as he stared at his boy tied to a rack, or a large wood bench, his arms stretch over his head his legs spread and suspended in the air giving Blaine a nice view of his cock, balls and his ass. "Now yesterday you were a bad boy, I know that won't be the case today will it"

"No master, I promise I'll be a good obedient pet to you." Kurt promised as his Master started to circle him.

"Good, because today is the letter F and we are going to do something you wanted to try a while ago but you weren't quite ready before, but I feel you are ready now. We are going to do figging." Kurt couldn't help the smile that came across his face. He had brought it up to the younger man about 2 months ago and Blaine said no, he really couldn't understand why Kurt would want a piece of ginger root up his ass, but Kurt had read about it on the internet and thought it would be fun. And since this whole experiment was about trying new kinks, finding new things they can do during their scenes.

Blaine ran his hand down the entire length of Kurt's body only briefly touching his cock; he was very pleased with the small gasp and moans his pet was making. The thin older man, positioned obediently on the rack his legs spread for Blaine to do with as he choose, Blaine started moving his hand slowly over Kurt inner thigh knowing it drove the man crazy and then over that perfect butt. The curly-man gave a light swat to one ass cheek, then the other. The captive man gasped but didn't try to pull away.

Grinning to himself, Blaine retrieved the zip-lock bag and headed to the bathroom. He took the root from the bag and ran it under the cold water; it was the only lube that could be used or it would it would prevent the full sensation getting through. When he returned to his boy, Blaine was pleased that Kurt hadn't tried to move from his spot. Walking over to stand in between Kurt's legs; he spread the pale globes, leaned in and swiped his tongue over the tiny pucker. It elicited a moan from the taller man and he smiled, triumphantly. The cool wet tip of the root touched the tiny pucker and sent a shiver along his pet's body.

Not letting him wonder about the sensation, Blaine slowly pushed the shaped root in, not pausing until it fitted all the way in, only stopped by the flange. There was a moan of pleasure at the sensation of being filled and a wriggle of that cute butt as Kurt tried to feel more of it. The Dominate sat back and waited mentally counting down the time.

It was only a couple of minutes later that the slight wriggling stilled and the brunette head snapped up.

"Oh shit Master" Kurt cried out as he felt the slow cool burn start in his ass.

A smirk tugged at Blaine's lips and he watched and waited, the boy writhed a little as if trying to dislodge the root plug, but soon stilled when he realized that his movements were making it worse.

Kurt couldn't believe it, his ass felt like someone had lit a fire inside it, white heat clawed at the walls and he whimpered. It felt good and bad at the same time, but then the heat continued to increase. His eyes watered and his head dropped again as his arms began to shake.

Blaine kept a check on the reactions and the time. After 5 minutes he stepped back up to the boy and started to land light swats to his butt.

Kurt cried out in surprise and then again, as the responding clench of his ass only increased the fire in his ass. The tears broke free and ran down his cheeks. He slowly started to beg for his Master to remove it, but Blaine politely reminded him that he wanted to do this and soon Kurt's pleads stop and he just try to focus on making the pain go away.

"Pet don't forget you can safe word at anytime, baby. If the pain gets to be too much say the word and it ends." Blaine felt the need to remind his sub of their agreement. Kurt just shook his head, as more tears fell. While the feeling of fire seemed to increase with every smack Kurt didn't feel like this was a safe word moment, he didnt completely dislike what was happening to his body, and to safe word simply to make a feeling of discomfort stop would belittle what he and his Master shared, the trust Kurt placed in his Master's everyday to take care of him and to protect him wasn't somethnig Kurt took lightly and he knew his Master didnt either.

Blaine waited after a minute with no word from his boy, he started swatting Kurt's butt with one open palm, and Blaine reached in between his boy's legs with the other hand and wrapped his hand round Kurt's cock. He was more than a little surprised to find the taller brunette's cock was hard and dripping. Blaine stroked it firmly a few times, and then stopped, he smirked as the slim hips started to move to try and thrust the cock into his big hand. The sudden flash of fire caused a loud cry of pleasure-pain from Kurt, Blaine smirked loving the different feeling he could inflicted on his boy.

Kurt felt the swats continued to rain down, stinging his skin. That pale behind was now a pleasant blushing shade of pink. Blaine knew that his pet would be squirming from his hand if it weren't for the ginger fire in his ass. His boy learned fast, that was for sure.

Checking the time, Blaine saw 10 minutes had passed since Kurt had started to react. He stroked the silky smooth cock again, just enough to keep the boy's pleasure coursing through his veins, but not enough to bring him to the edge. This time when Blaine stopped, those hips didn't thrust, and he grinned.

Blaine twisted the root in Kurt's ass then slowly started to fuck it in and out. Blaine was rock hard again; the bulge of his erection was evident under the denim of his jeans.

Kurt cried out over and over as the root slid over the sensitive skin, sending jolts of heat through him. He gasped for air, his lungs feeling too small in his chest. Sweat dripped from his brow, mixing with the moisture from his tears as it splashed down onto his chest. He couldn't remember ever feeling so totally aware of his body, particularly that part that was being slowly and methodically fucked. He would not beg.

It had been 15 minutes and the cries had lessened, the salty tang of tears in the air had decreased too. Blaine wanted to pull that ginger root out and plunge his hard cock into that fluttering hole. He wanted to fuck his gorgeous submissive slowly until he felt the prickle of heat push him over the edge and cause him to spill his seed inside the older man. He growled at the mental image that those thoughts produced.

Releasing his fly, the bow-tie enthuses pulled his hard cock out with one hand while the other hand continued to slowly stroke Kurt's cock. He stroked both of them off together, his pace increasing, drawing them both closer, he wanted to cum so badly.

The sub mewled and no longer caring about the burn in his ass Kurt trusted into his Master's stroking hand. "Oh Master…Please...May I cum" He cried out…and his resolve not to beg crumbled at the deep rumble from behind.

"Please… Master… Oh god please may I cum?" He gasped out.

"Yes my pet you may cum" Blaine said as his hand squeezed around both cocks in tandem and his cum spurted out and splattered over the boy's ass cheeks and thighs. That was all it took to send the taller man over the edge and he cried out, emptying his own offering onto his stomach. Gasping for air, Blaine pulled the ginger out and tossed it towards his bag. He ran his hand up Kurt's legs and released them then undid the cuffs that held Kurt's hands he pick him up and carried him fireman style to their bedroom laying Kurt on the bed before climbing in after him and laying beside his pet.

"So what did you think did you like it?"

"Oh yea, duh of course I liked it" Kurt said as he looked up to his Master's stern face and eyes and quickly corrected himself "I mean yes Master I liked it very much thank you"

"Better, pet and you're welcome." Blaine said giving Kurt a warm smile. "I still don't get the turn on to having ginger root up your ass but if you liked it that much we can do it again."

"Really, thank you thank you Master, I'd love to do it again. Next time maybe you can fuck me right after I'd love to see how it would feel to have a ginger root and then your cock-up my ass."

Blaine only laughed, "I'm starting to get hungry how about we go have dinner, go out to a restaurant somewhere what do you say"

"That would be great Master" Kurt couldn't remember the last time they went out to eat Blaine usually preferred to have him prepare all their meals. But Kurt wasn't going to say anything he simply got out of bed and started getting ready, once he was done he went and knelt by the door waiting for his Master, just like an obedient pet that he was.

The End.

* * *

**Again Jess I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry I couldn't message you back but you reviewed as a guest so I had no way to contact you! As I said before I hope to post again on Wed. but I'm having a hard time with G and I was hoping someone can recomend a Beta for me! Now please everyone REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. G is for Gags and Glory Holes

**A/N: So I'm alive lol! I am so sorry it has taken me this long to post, but sometimes when it rains its pours and I have had a lot of crap going on but now life has finally settled and I should be able to post more reguarly. Well I hope you all enjoy this this chapter.**

**I have to give a huge huge thank you to I hate Mosquitos, for helping me so much with not only this chapter but really this story in general! Thank you Thank you Thank you!**

**Warnings: This chapter includes gags, semi-public sex if you dont enjoy that please dont read. Now on with the long awaited chapter...**

* * *

**G is for Gags and Glory Holes**

"Pet, come here please" Blaine called out. He soon saw his beautiful Kurt walking into his office.

"Yes Master"

"We need to go to the club tonight…now now don't pout, pet" Blaine said after seeing Kurt's face fall. Blaine felt bad enough as it was he was supposed to be on vacation for at least 2 more weeks, but Kyle had called with an emergency and Blaine was the owner, he needed to go in.

"I know we were supposed to be undisturbed but Kyle says it's an emergency and I need to go in it won't take that long, I promise."

"What about today's kink, we haven't done anything yet. Are we skipping today?" Kurt asked

"No pet we are not. After I got off the phone with Kyle I made some other calls and I have come up with an idea for G, but I need to know how you feel about doing today's kink with someone else?"

"Someone else? Master, what would I be doing?" Kurt asked, not sure how comfortable he was with this idea.

"Blaine sensing his sub's uneasiness walked around his desk pulling Kurt against him, rubbing Kurt's arms up and down and explained "Well I thought since we are going to the Club anyways we could make good use of the special rooms we have there, particularly the bathhouse room."

Kurt started to relax against his Master as he heard Blaine explain what his plan was, Kurt now knew G stood for Glory Holes, a little old school in Kurt's opinion but Blaine had talked before about how hot he though Kurt would look sucking anonymous guys cocks through a glory hole so it made sense.

"What do you think pet" Blaine voice knocking Kurt out of his thoughts

"Who would I be with? Will I get to see him?"

"Yes pet, I may find the thought of you being fucked by random guys sexy but I know you don't like the idea."

"Then ok Master, I agree."

"Excellent, go get ready and met me by the front door, I have to make a quick call back to Kyle then we will leave." Blaine ordered.

Kurt had been kneeling by the front door for what felt like 25 minutes waiting for the shorter man to come out of the office so they could go to the club. He was fully dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, wearing his collar and holding the leash Blaine would attach to it right before they left, Normally Kurt wouldn't be nervous to go to the club. He often went to work with Blaine, and even though Blaine was his Master and when they signed their contract Kurt gave Blaine full control over his finances, but Blaine insisted that they both own 50% of the club, Kurt knew all the employees and loved all of them.

But tonight was different. Tonight would be the first night Kurt submitted to another person, let someone else be his Dom, and while Kurt was slightly excited about that it also scared him. Kurt was well aware that Blaine was by most in their world a lenient Dom, he let Kurt get away with more than most would and Blaine always made sure to included Kurt in decisions about their life together. What would this guy be like?

After another 5 minutes Blaine finally emerged from his office, he took the leash from Kurt's hands and attached it, signaled for Kurt to stand and they left.

They had named the club Andrew's Cross after Blaine's favorite BDSM device –St. Andrew's Cross- a device that gave a Dom full access to his or her sub's body. It took them about 30 minutes to get to the dimly lit club that was lined with plush couches and chairs. The center of the room had a raised platform complete with a mattress with large overstuffed pillows. It was an area where slaves were bound, gagged, and made to endure a line of men who paid handsomely or traded for the opportunity to take their turn at fucking a helpless slave. There was also cages for master to lock their slaves in and a stage were master would sometimes take a slave to be punished or perform scenes.

But Blaine wasn't here for any of that he grabbed a hold of Kurt's leash and led him through the crowd to the back of the club where they had private rooms. When Blaine was first designing the club he wanted special rooms for people to live out fantasies they could not fully live out in their homes. They had about 20 private rooms, each one with a different theme. Ranging from the tamer Library, the Classroom, and Doctor's office to the more specific Jungle Room, Medieval Dungeon and an Age play room. Blaine led Kurt into room number 11 told him to remove all his clothes and the leash but to keep the collar on and then assume his position. Then Blaine left the room.

Blaine wandered around the club trying to find Daniel. Blaine didn't get it he was never late- _God where the hell is he I told him to be here at 7_- Blaine thought before finally seeing the very tall, much built black man walking up to him.

"Hello Blaine, so sorry I'm late, my slave needed to be punished and then he wouldn't get in his cage. Hope you weren't waiting long, where your sub?"

"Oh don't worry about it Daniel I fully understand. And no I haven't been waiting long, my sub already in the room, shall we?"

Blaine and Daniel walked back to room 11 and they were pleased to see that Kurt had followed his orders to a tee. As Blaine set about getting everything ready Daniel explained tonight activities."

"Hello Kurt, my name is Daniel. Your Master has filled me in on what you have been doing these last couple of days and I have to say it is a great idea so when he asked if I wanted to participate I jumped at the chance. To be honest I have always found you a bit sexy and you are so obedient, which is a real turn on."

"Thank You Sir" Kurt said not daring to look up at the man, he had yet to get permission to do so and he didn't want to embarrass his Master so early into their night even if he was dying to see what this man looked like.

"You're welcome, now once Blaine has everything set we can begin. I was told that you know what the kink is today, am I correct?" Daniel asked the kneeling sub

"Yes Sir, my Master has informed me what we will be doing tonight."

Just then Blaine came back into the room. "We are all see, pet up" Kurt quickly climbed to his feet and followed Blaine and Daniel into the set adjacent to them where the stalls were.

Once inside the other room Blaine pulled a gag from his pocket and placed the ring gag into Kurt's mouth preventing him from being able to shut his mouth, Blaine then lead his pet inside the stall while Daniel stayed outside. Blaine pushed Kurt onto his knees, and then he cuffed Kurt's hands behind his back, while Daniel pushed one of his fingers through the opening

Blaine saw the finger and was very pleased when he saw the taller man lean forward to surround it with his mouth, his tongue coming out to run over the finger. It was then that he regretted the gag; he wouldn't be able to show the man his pet's full talent.

Daniel moaned softly at the hot wet tongue that ran over his finger. He slid his finger back and forth, delighting in the way the tongue played around it, if it felt that good on his finger he couldn't wait to feel it on his hard cock. With his other hand Daniel reached down his body and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants grabbing his hardening cock, he gave it two strokes before he pulled his finger from the eager mouth and slowly placed his cock through the hole.

The diva was enjoying teasing the finger but when those fingers were replaced with a cock his mouth started to water. The hard flesh that poked through the hole in the wall was quite pretty, if that was a word that could be used to describe a hard cock. Kurt angled himself and slowly slipped it into his mouth through the ring gag, his tongue played against the tip and he heard a thump from the other side. He had given plenty of blowjobs and he knew he was good. With the gag in his mouth, it was a challenge for him but he would give it everything he could to make the man on the other side lose control.

The first touch of that glorious mouth on his cock made Daniel bang his fist on the wall in arousal. He would ordinarily have his hands wrapped in soft hair now. If the tongue kept playing with him like it was, then he wasn't going to last very long at all. He felt it digging in the slit, as if it could make its way down the core of his cock to his balls. Then it pulled back and rubbed against the underside.

Kurt used his tongue to push the cock against the roof of his mouth, he slowly moved back and forth on it, causing the sensitive flesh to rub against the inside edge of the gag. He could swear he heard a groan from the other side so he must be doing it right. He used the tip of his tongue to lap idly along the shaft before taking it into his mouth again. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly through his nose as he sank down, intent on taking the length as far in as he could. He felt it hit the back of his throat and relaxed his muscles, surging forward.

Daniel moaned as he felt tightness around the head of his cock. Kurt was obviously more talented than Daniel gave Daniel had given the boy credit for, his cock was being taken deep while that torturous tongue undulated and stroked the shaft. He pressed the palms of his hands against the wall and rested his forehead against it. He slowly started to rock his hips, his cock fucking the mouth through the hole.

The feel of having a cock thrusting in and out of his mouth made Kurt moan, sending delicious vibrations through Daniel's cock. His sensitive ears picked up the other man's responding moan of pleasure. He rubbed his tongue insistently against the underside of the shaft as he slid up and down it, swallowing around it when he could.

The dark haired man was breathing harshly, that wicked and talented mouth was drawing him closer to the edge. His hands balled into fists against the wall as his hips thrust into the willing mouth. He groaned and tried to pull in much needed air into his lungs as he could.

Kurt pulled back off the cock and focused his tongue on the head, it pulsed against his tongue and he heard a quiet cry from its owner and his mouth was flooded. He did his best to swallow all Daniel's cum but it wasn't easy with the ring forcing his mouth open. He licked the softening cock until it was withdrawn. Closing his eyes Kurt rested his forehead against the wall and breathed heavily. He felt his Master's hands rub his shoulder and listened as he whispered praises into Kurt's ear. Kurt was so aroused at this point, he needed to cum but he knew his Master wasn't going to let him cum for a while, if at all.

Daniel panted for air, seeing stars; he finally understood why it was called a glory hole. He pulled his dick back, he pulled up his pants as Blaine came over to his side "Oh my god that was hot" he said placing a hard kiss onto Daniel lips "Yeah, you have one talented boy right there I can't remember the last time I came that fast you should be proud."

"Oh believe me I am." Kurt couldn't help but over hear that last part. His Master was proud of him. He felt his heart skip a beat. "Ok well I'm going to go home to my slave, but if you ever need me call anytime; I'd love to fuck him one day."

"I will defiantly call you; maybe I'll let you fuck him you never know." Blaine said with a smirk, as he led Daniel out of the room.

"Pet, you were very good tonight, so obedient, and so respectful and for that I'm going to let you cum after you suck me off." Blaine said as he pushed his dick through the hole. Kurt's eyes beamed as he saw his master hard cock and he immediately swallowed the whole thing sucking like his life depended on it.

"Oh shit, yeah my pet, suck me just like that." Blaine knew he wasn't going to last long not after watching that little show and not with Kurt's very talented mouth "Harder boy, suck me harder"

Kurt obeyed sucking Blaine with everything he had in him he didn't want to disappoint his master not after he said he was proud of him. "Oh fuck…shit…pet I'm…I'm going to cum" Blaine shouted before he shot his load into his boy's awaiting mouth. Kurt tried to shallow as much as he could but again it wasn't easy. Kurt officially was not a fan of this particular gag.

"Wow my pet that was amazing, I swear you have to give the best head ever." Blaine said pulling the ring gag out of Kurt's mouth

"Thank you master, and thank you for saying you were proud of me it means a lot" Kurt said quickly whipping his chin of the left over cum.

"Well I am proud but don't let it go to your head." Blaine said pulling Kurt up for a kiss "Speaking of head I believe I promised you that you could cum after I did" Blaine knelt down and started to stroke his pet's cock before he took it into his mouth

"Oh Master… oh shit Master… more, more, more" Kurt shouted "I'm not going to last long please Master please" Blaine started to suck harder wanting to bring Kurt to climax quickly "Oh shit I'm going to cum Master…please may I" With that request Blaine pulled Kurt's dick out of his mouth and gave it to final strokes giving his boy permission to cum. Only seconds later Kurt shot his load all over the floor and Blaine's hand.

"Oh no looks like someone made a mess, boy" Blaine said as he put his hand into Kurt's mouth, Kurt licked all his cum off the curly man's fingers then knelt down and silently licked his cum off the floor "Good boy." Blaine praised as he and Kurt were the owners of the club, Blaine knew his crew religiously cleaned every room after every use. They cleaned the room top to bottom as to ensure everyone had the best experience that the club could offer.

Fifteen minutes later after Blaine had solved all crises; Master and pet were back in the car on their way home.

"May I ask you something master?"

"Sure" Blaine said looking over at Kurt unsure of what he was going to ask.

"Why did you bring Daniel in for tonight's letter, I mean not that I minded it-just we haven't done that much with other people, usually it's just you and me. Why the sudden change?"

"Well for one glory holes are supposed to be somewhat anonymous and while I know Daniel you didn't, and I thought it would be fun and an easy way to try making you more comfortable having sex with other people, because I have to say it is a total turn on for me to watch you fuck and/or suck another guy."

"So you want to indulge in voyeurism? Because I wouldn't be against that idea" Kurt said shyly looking down at his hands.

"Really because if you're up for it I have some great idea and some great guys to do it with" Blaine said slightly surprised by Kurt's last statement.

"Yeah I'm sure I'd definitely be into having sex with other guys as long as you are there"

"No need to worry about that pet I would always be there, but we can get to that another time."

The End.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Again sorry it took soooo long to post. Now I need you guys to review this chapter and let me know what you think. Thank you!**


End file.
